


How to ask a Ravenclaw out without a love potion

by flwrkyuu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M, basically just 3000 words of kevin trying to ask out chanhee, dense main character, friendship subplot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: “So how’d that go?” Jacob asks as Kevin sits down beside him. “Good?” He replies, his voice rising in inflection at the end. “You seem unsure of yourself,” Juyeon adds. “What’s Kevin pulling now?” Sangyeon asks, leaning over the table. “He’s trying to ask out Chanhee,” Jacob says with a laugh. “Oh yikes, have fun with that one.” Sangyeon laughs. “You guys have no faith in me, I hate you all.”---In other words, the hardest people to ask out are Ravenclaws.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 78





	How to ask a Ravenclaw out without a love potion

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi !!!
> 
> i finally have a desk again and i'm back from the dead woohoo!!! please enjoy this au <3333 and to vie who came up with this wonderful prompt i really hope i did it justice :D anyways yeah let's get into it !!
> 
> no reposting or translating !!!!
> 
> -sonja

Oh Hogwarts, a place filled with magic, teenagers and a sprinkle of pent up sexual frustration. The loud chatter of the halls in between classes rings loud and clear through one Gryffindor’s ears. Kevin Moon to be precise as he walks down the halls with his close friends, and housemates, Jacob Bae and Lee Juyeon. “You look, really out of it,” Jacob says, pausing a little as he comes up with the right words. Kevin turns his head. “Oh, I’m fine.” The burgundy haired assures him. 

“Then why are you tapping your fingers on your leg as you walk?” Juyeon asks. “You know you only do that when you’re nervous.” Juyeon singsongs as they turn a corner on their way to potions. “I’m gonna ask him out.” Kevin bravely says earning two very loud gasps from his friends. “You’re actually gonna do it? I thought you were just joking around.” Juyeon exclaims. “I mean it’s worth a shot right?” Kevin says, very unsure of his words. 

Jacob sighs and pats his shoulder. “I believe in you, I think.” He pauses. “Though, he is rather dense, isn’t he? Didn’t it take him like tries to realize that Sunwoo was trying to ask him out?” Jacob points out making them all reminisce about year four when Sunwoo was absolutely head over heels for Chanhee. “Jacob has a point,” Juyeon says, patting Kevin’s shoulder. Kevin pouts letting out a disappointed huff. 

“Why’s he gotta be so god damn dense, I swear half our year knows that I like him.” Kevin frustratedly exclaims. “Clearly not him though.” Jacob snickers, earning himself a smack on the arm from Kevin as they finally make it to their potions class that they shared with a certain blonde Ravenclaw. “Have fun sharing your potion stand with him.” Juyeon singsongs as they enter the room. “Oh bite me.” Kevin hisses. “You know I will,” Juyeon says with a smile, walking up with Jacob to their potion stand. 

With a small sigh, Kevin arrives at his potion stand. Chanhee, of course, is already standing there when Kev arrives. “Just barely on time I see.” The blonde comments as Kevin stands beside him. “You know it,” Kevin says, throwing a playful wink in Chanhee’s general direction. Chanhee laughs at the Gryffindor’s action before turning his attention to Professor Slughorn at the front of the class. “Alright everyone, today we’ll be making Felix Felicis. Also known as liquid luck.” The class fills with a range of ‘ooh's and ‘aah's. 

“Now now, don’t get too excited. I’ll be collecting each pair’s potion at the end of class.” Professor Slughorn tells the class. “Now go on, the recipe should be in your potions book.” And then the class gets right to work. Little bickering back and forth between Kevin and Chanhee as they work towards making their potion. 

“You added too much,” Chanhee complains. “Sorry I guess I got distracted by your pretty face.” Kevin nonchalantly says. Chanhee looks at him, brows furrowed and albeit a little confused by the Gryffindor’s comment. Kevin lets out a bit of an awkward chuckle. “After all these years you’re still so oblivious.” He says with a small sigh. Chanhee pouts giving Kevin’s poor heart a run for its money. 

Still pouting, Chanhee tilts his head. “I don’t get what you’re talking about.” The Ravenclaw says earning himself nothing more than a warm smile and a soft chuckle from Kevin. “Moon, Choi, stop flirting. This is potions, not free time you two.” The professor says from the front of the class. The room fills with snickers and stifled laughter. “The rest of you get back to work too.” He scolds. 

Jacob and Kevin make eye contact across the room. The other gives Kevin a smirk which Kevin only rolls his eyes at and gets back to work with Chanhee. 

\---

“Have you thought about how you’re gonna ask him out?” Juyeon asks. The three teens sitting on their beds in their shared room. “Well I was thinking since you know, the Yule Ball is like,” Kevin pauses. “Two? Two weeks away. I’ll ask him to the ball next week and if he doesn’t get the message then sucks for me I guess.” Kevin says with a shrug of the shoulders. 

Jacob laughs. “I can’t believe you’ve been obviously flirting with him since late year six and he still hasn’t caught on.” He says, reaching over to his owl’s cage. “For a Ravenclaw he sure is stupid,” Juyeon adds with a laugh. “Maybe he’ll finally understand.” Kevin optimistically says, but his best friends only laugh. “You guys suck.”

“We know.” They singsong.

\---

The next morning everyone arrives at the great hall for breakfast. Kevin, my boy, came up with a brilliant idea. “Hey, Hyunjae.” He says arriving at the Ravenclaw table. This catches the attention of both Hyunjae and Chanhee. Hyunjae looks over at Kevin, trying dearly to suppress his laughter in exchange for a dumb grin. “My my if it isn’t my favourite Gryffindor.” He says. “Now don’t go telling lies like that when your clear favourite is Jacob,” Chanhee replies, making Hyunjae’s face turn red from embarrassment. “Chanhee’s right.” Kevin singsongs only to be glared at by Hyunjae.

“Are you here for a  _ reason _ or just to annoy me?” Hyunjae asks before reaching back onto the table and grabbing his glass of orange juice. “Oh I was just wondering if you two are going to the Yule Ball,” Kev pauses. “Cause I’d love to see you all dressed up.” He says, directing the second half at Chanhee. But like usual, Chanhee seems oblivious to the Gryffindor’s comment. Hyunjae however, notices Kevin’s terrible attempt at flirting with the Ravenclaw. 

Hyunjae snorts. “I was thinking about going,” Chanhee replies innocently. “I’ll probably go with Jacob.” Hyunjae casually replies. Kevin slowly nods along with their answers. “That’s nice to know,” He pauses. “I’ll see you in potions, pretty boy,” Kevin says, sending a wink Chanhee’s way. Chanhee smiles as Kevin walks away. 

“So how’d that go?” Jacob asks as Kevin sits down beside him. “Good?” He replies, his voice rising in inflection at the end. “You seem unsure of yourself,” Juyeon adds. “What’s Kevin pulling now?” Sangyeon asks, leaning over the table. “He’s trying to ask out Chanhee,” Jacob says with a laugh. “Oh yikes, have fun with that one.” Sangyeon laughs. “You guys have no faith in me, I hate you all.” 

\---

“Oh, hi Moon,” Chanhee says, looking up from his book in the library. “Is the seat in front of you taken?” Kevin sweetly asks. Chanhee smiles but furrows his brows. “I don’t see anyone sitting there, do you?” Chanhee asks playfully. Kevin lets out a semi-awkward laugh as he pulls out the chair in front of Chanhee. “Whatcha studying?” Kevin asks in a singsong voice. “For our history of magic quiz tomorrow.” 

A look of realization flashes in Kevin’s eyes. He had completely forgotten about the quiz and hasn’t studied at all. “Shit.” He mumbles. “Did you forget?” Chanhee asks, a smile creeping upon his face. “Maybe…” Kevin shyly replies. The softest laugh escapes Chanhee lips. Kevin swears his heart melts at the sound. “It’s okay Moon,” He pauses. “I can help you study.”

“Thanks, Chan.”

\---

Now in case you were wondering, Kevin passed the quiz thanks to Chanhee. The Yule Ball is literally days away now. Today being Monday and the ball being Friday night. Kevin has been debating silently with himself all morning about whether or not today is going to be the day that he asks you Chanhee. “Stop being a pussy.” Juyeon bluntly says. The loud chatter of the great hall fills their ears as they sit down for lunch. “Just ask him, worst-case scenario is he says no. Boohoo.” The brunette finishes. 

“Yeah exactly, just ask him. You know where the Ravenclaw commons are. Just go there after dinner and ask someone to get Chanhee out for you.” Jacob says. Kevin lets out a small sigh. “I’ll try,” Kevin replies only to be met with two firm glares. “Okay okay, I’ll do it, quit your staring.”

“Good now come on eat your lunch we don’t have all day now do we?”

\---

The day seems to somehow trudge on forever and yet go by in the blink of an eye. And somehow that’s how Kevin finds himself standing in front of the door to the Ravenclaw commons. Slowly but surely he brings his hand up to the door and knocks three square times. Moments later the slat in the door opens revealing a familiar pair of eyes. “Oh Kevin, I assume you’re here for Chanhee,” Hyunjae says and although all Kevin can see is the other’s eyes, he just knows he has a stupid smirk tugging at his lips. 

“Well, I wouldn’t voluntarily come here to see you.” Kevin carefully replies. “You wound me.” The Ravenclaw sarcastically replies. “I’ll go get Chanhee, give me a second.” The slat closes and Kevin is alone again. The suspense of waiting for Chanhee is slowly eating away at him. His left foot impatiently tapping the ground as he bites his bottom lip. 

It isn’t long before the door opens all the way revealing just the blonde Kevin had come to see. “Hyunjae said you wanted to talk to me,” Chanhee says, taking a step closer to Kevin. “Yeah..” Kevin says in a breathy tone. He takes a moment to compose himself, looking away from the beautiful blonde in front of him. 

“So Chanhee I was wondering, you know, since we’re both going to the Yule Ball,” Kevin pauses, taking a deep breath as he does so. “You’d maybe want to go with me.” Chanhee smiles. “Why wouldn’t I want to go with you?” Chanhee asks all too innocently. “I feel like you don’t totally get me,” Kevin says with a bit of a laugh. “I’m asking you on a date Chanhee.” Kevin bluntly says. 

The sudden realization in Chanhee’s eyes makes Kevin chuckle. It’s like he can see Chanhee recalling all the instances where he was obviously flirting and Chanhee was just too oblivious to take notice. “Oh.” Chanhee softly exclaims. “Huh, I’m kind of stupid aren’t I?” Chanhee rhetorically asks with a bit of a laugh. “I wouldn’t exactly call you stupid. Just incredibly dense and oblivious.” Kevin replies, obviously trying not to laugh at Chanhee. 

Chanhee doesn’t say anything else though. They fall into a not-exactly-awkward silence. There they are, just standing in silence, just outside the Ravenclaw commons. Cautiously, Kevin reaches for Chanhee’s hand. “So,” He softly starts. “Does your original answer still stand?” Kevin asks, holding one of Chanhee’s hands in his. The blonde takes a moment to think before replying. “Well, you know Kevin,” “No Chanhee I don’t know.”

“If you’d let me finish then maybe I could tell you.” Chanhee sassily replies after Kevin so rudely cuts him off. “Okay okay, I’m sorry.” Kevin sheepishly answers. “I’ve actually liked you since last year.” Chanhee admits. Kevin’s jaw drops in shock. “I just didn’t think you were interested because as we’ve previously discussed, I’m rather slow in the crush department.” Chanhee awkwardly laughs. “You’re ridiculous Chanhee.” Kevin deadpans. “Oh, I know.” Chanhee agrees almost immediately. 

Kevin lets out a small laugh. “So we’re going to the Yule Ball together?” Kevin asks, hoping for reassurance. “That is what I agreed to right?” Chanhee asks half sarcastically. Kevin rolls his eyes. “Okay smartass I’m going back to my room. We have a potions test tomorrow morning remember?” Kevin says. “Oh yeah, we do. I guess I’ll see you in the morning Moon.” 

“Night Chanhee.”

“Night Kevin.”

\---

“Holy shit I can’t believe you actually asked him out!” Juyeon exclaims like a little boy after Kevin finishes explaining what happened. “Let alone the fact that he likes you two?!” Jacob excitedly adds on. “I’m legitimately just as surprised as you two.” Kevin flatly replies. “So are you two gonna date?” Juyeon bluntly asks, holding on firmly to his pillow. “Woah Woah Woah, slow down there Ju.” Kevin quickly replies. 

“Boo, you really are a pussy.” Juyeon exclaims with a frown. “Have I mentioned how much I hate you?” Kevin says rolling his eyes. “On many occasions.”

\---

The rest of the week is a hazy blur to Kevin. All he can think about is Friday, the ball,  _ Chanhee.  _ Oh, how Kevin can’t stop thinking about the blonde all dressed up. Luckily for him though, the day of the ball is finally upon him. Today is Friday. More specifically it’s Friday evening, about twenty minutes from the start of the Yule ball. “Oh my god Kevin calm down everything is going to be fine,” Jacob says placing his hands on the other’s shoulders. 

“I’m not nervous, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kevin sarcastically replies. “Get your shit together and go pick Chanhee up from the Ravenclaw commons. It won’t be that hard, Jacob is going to pick up Hyunjae at the same time you’ll be fine.” Juyeon says, giving Kevin and Jacob a light shove in the direction of the doorway of their room. “But what if I trip while we’re slow dancing?” Kevin dramatically asks.

“Then we’ll both laugh at you. Now quit your overthinking and let's go.” Jacob grabs Kevin’s arm and drags him out of their room, down through the Gryffindor commons and out into the hall. There isn’t any talking on the way to the Ravenclaw commons. Maybe Kevin is just too nervous to speak, that’s probably it. And it’s no surprise that he makes Jacob knock on the door. Soon enough the slat opens revealing Chanhee’s soft eyes. The slat quickly closes and the door opens all the way. “Hyunjae will be down in a sec, he was taking forever to get ready.” 

But Kevin doesn’t even register that the blonde was speaking. He merely stares at him. Taking in every inch of him in all his glory. “You look beautiful.” Kevin blurts out, causing Jacob to stifle a laugh and Chanhee’s cheeks to go bright red. “T-thank you.” Chanhee stutters out. “Okay you two go on, I don’t wanna third wheel forever.” Jacob cuts in. He shoos the pair away who awkwardly walk down the hall in the direction of where the Yule ball is being held. 

Kevin awkwardly laughs before not so subtly taking Chanhee’s hand into his. “You’re so awkward.” Chanhee deadpans. “And you’re so dense, we all have issues Chanhee,” Kevin replies, making Chanhee laugh. “Okay but Chanhee, if you liked me this whole time how did you not take any of the  _ many _ obvious hints I was giving?” Kevin asks, turning his head to the blonde as they walk. 

“Oh well uh I guess for one I’m really dense, but two, I didn’t think you’d like me so…” He trails off. “You’re ridiculous,” Kevin says as they near the ball. “Wow look at you two.” Changmin cheekily says as he and Sunwoo walk up to them. “Wow look at  _ you _ two.” Chanhee fires back at his best friend. “Chanhee, we’re dating,” Sunwoo says, gesturing to himself and Changmin. “You and Mr. Gryffindor over here though…” Changmin adds with a smirk. “You know I have a name Changmin.” Kevin points out.

“I know Kev, Mr. Gryffindor was just for added effect.” Chanhee snorts at the Slytherin’s comment. “Well. I asked him out on Monday and here we are.” Kevin says, lightly squeezing Chanhee’s hand. “Well then, shall we all sit together?” Sunwoo asks. “Count us in!” Hyunjae calls as he walks up with Jacob. Not far behind them are Younghoon, Sangyeon and Juyeon. And somehow, Haknyeon and Eric magically appear beside Changmin and Sunwoo. “Then I guess we’ll  _ all  _ sit together,” Kevin says. 

Then the group of eleven teens heads inside to find a table big enough for them all to sit. Luckily the tables all seat twelve and they found an empty one rather quick. “Do you mind if I sit here?” Someone asks. “Oh, Hyunjun hi,” Eric says and without another word, he pulls out the empty seat beside him and pulls Hyunjun down beside him. 

Chatter fills the table as they eagerly await the starting of the ball. It doesn’t take long though for everyone to arrive and the ball to start rolling. Soon everyone is being served food as the headmaster gives some speech that the boys seated around this table couldn’t care less about. When the time does come for dancing, Changmin pulls the whole table to the floor. They all begin to care less and less about how silly they might look dancing and more about having fun together. 

Though as the ball goes on, Kevin can’t help but become nervous at the fact that the time for slow dancing is soon approaching. “Stop being so uptight, everything will be fine,” Jacob whispers into Kevin’s ear as they all dance. Kevin rolls his eyes but silently thanks the other. Then there’s a shift in the music that everyone seems to understand. They all begin to pair off till it’s just Chanhee and Kevin staring back at each other. 

With a gentle smile, Kevin offers out his hand which Chanhee gladly accepts. Kevin pulls him close and places both his hands on Chanhee’s waist. The blonde brings his arms up to Kevin’s neck and drapes them loosely there. The atmosphere is much less tense than it was mere moments ago. Everything seems to have faded away the moment they laid their eyes on each other. Softly they sway side to side with the music. Warmly staring into each other’s eyes like they’re the whole world. 

Time seems to stop around them as they dance. It’s just them, together in this moment, Holding each other close as they sway rhythmically to the beat of the song softly playing in the background. There’s a sparkle in Kevin’s eyes that Chanhee swears he’s never seen before but he just can’t get enough of it as he subconsciously moves closer as they dance. He’s so entranced by the twinkle in Kevin’s eyes that he almost doesn’t catch the Gryffindor mumble something along the lines of,  _ “You’re so beautiful I wish this would never end.” _ But he does catch it.

Just barely and enough to think for a moment before placing his lips tenderly onto Kevin’s.  _ ‘He tastes like peaches.’ _ Kevin thinks to himself as the blonde pulls away. The song may have ended moments ago but they couldn’t care less. It’s just them, alone, dancing in each other’s arms with the sweet taste of peaches lingering on Kevin’s lips. 

  
And  _ that _ is how to ask a Ravenclaw out without a love potion.


End file.
